Aptitude Test/Elliot Lin
Name: Elliot Lin (fomerly Lin Huojin) Gender: Male Parents Faction: Erudite Desired Faction: Dauntless Least Desired Faction: Amity Current Age: 17 Appearance: Personality: Once a mild mannered student, Elliot became cold and dark, with a twisted sense of humor and vicious attitude to a point where he's sinister. It's mostly just a mask to hide his insecurity and fears. Since he's Erudite born, he has a variety of knowledge to get under people's skin and try to belittle them. Elliot is merciless and enjoys the destruction of others. When angered, Elliot will begin to yell at others, blaming them for angering him. When alone, he walks around, enjoying the silence - or listening to music - and his surroundings. Elliot also loves to read and spend time to himself, but has developed a bad habit of smoking. Elliot is known to get flustered easily, whenever he's angry, embarrassed, or finds someone of his interest. He hates it when people interrupt him when talking, scolding them to let him talk. Elliot is also a heavy sleeper, sleeping through pretty much anything. Elliot has a fear of falling in love, since he mostly has sexual desires than romantic desires, and wants to never find love, actually afraid he'll get too close to someone he loves and realizing who he truly is; feeling like a failure for not feeling enough romantic attraction, making the relationship one sided to his point of view. History: As simple as life starts out, two Erudite members met, fell in love, and had a baby boy. They named this boy Lin Huojin. They intended to raise this boy to be wise and intelligent. As Huojin was growing up, his mother fell into a terrible sickness, his father wasn't the best parent either, occasionally taking his frustration out on his son, leaving his son terrified of the man who he calls his "father". While his mother was still alive, she taught Huojin 2 languages, Mandarin and English, saying she wanted her son to know more languages than just one, and Mandarin was a starting point. But sadly, just as Huojin wanted to learn more languages, his mother passes away, leaving him alone with his father. Day and night, his father blamed him for his mother's death, spitting insults at him and often wanted to beat him. Huojin had no choice but to keep away from his father at all times and the only way he can think of for winning his father's approval was to engross in his studies, but he knew better than that. Throughout Huojin's life, he became colder and colder to a point where he's vile, all because of his father. He bottled up emotions, spent more time studying than he'd like to, and wanting nothing more than to escape his home. He'd constantly have fights with his father that went from verbal to physical. Huojin's father was afraid of his son outsmarting and outwitting him, and since he's Dauntless born - something Huojin didn't know - he knew his son doesn't know about fighting as he did, so he fought physically. No matter how many time Huojin fought back, his father would win, leaving him bruised. The only time that his father ever cared about him was when he got him glasses so he could see better. As time soon went on, the more Huojin thought about what faction he wanted to go. It didn't exactly matter to him, but Dauntless was the one he thought was best for him. Once becoming 17, he intended to take the Aptitude test, intending to get into Dauntless, and change his name, no longer being Lin Huojin, but Elliot Lin. Weapons: Two daggers - one hidden in his pant leg, the other behind his back DaichiAoi (talk) 02:29, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Comments Hey daichi so glad you came to join us in our wiki Category:Conclusive - Initiates Category:DaichiAoi